Raptured Love
by Kuro sora
Summary: Mariah/Emily and some Kai/Rei ~Mariah had always loved Rei. He had left to journey out into the world. She travels to America and finds that maybe there is more than one 'love'. She falls for Emily, but what happens when Mariah's heart is split for two?
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I know I am still working on my other fic (Passion) but I just had to post this! It's been running through my head all day so I just had to! And of course I'm still working on the other fic. Just a warning that this is a Mariah/Oc (girl in this case) and if you've got something against homosexuality then I don't suggest this story for you. Hey, even if you do have something against it and you do read my story I applaud you for your openess ^_^ Well onto the first chapter! There is also going to be Kai/Rei pairing in this fic. I might throw in Max/Tyson as well. Who knows!?  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a thing..not....a...thing!  
  
"speaking" 'thoughts'  
  
This entire fic is in Mariah's Point of view!  
I brushed my hair and stared at my reflection, glancing at the picture of Rei tucked neatly in the wooden frame of the mirror every so often. His amber eyes gleamed from under his tousled mane of raven locks. It had been a while since I encountered his warm smile and found I missed him more than I let on.  
  
Did you need to leave? Leave me in a void of darkness and wonder? A time freezing abyss, abandonemt? The days mesh together..dawn and dusk have no signafigant difference. You left me to drown in my love for you. Didn't you see? Were you that blind?  
  
A sigh escaped my lips as I placed my wooden brush gingerly on the table. My anger had disguised my sorrow. Nobody seemed to care though..Lee was happy I acted this way. He said it had become my strength.  
  
"Mariah! Your doing great! I've never seen you beyblade this well before! At this rate you could be just as good as me, just almost. Keep it up!"  
  
I wanted to punch him right then and there when he had said that. I could see a flicker of amusment in those eyes. I swore I hated him. I hated him almost as much as I did Rei.  
  
Yet, I couldn't hate you Rei..I couldn't. I tried my best to hate you, but it's impossible. How can I be mad at you when my feelings of love are still so strong? They say love and hate are alike, but they feel different..they have to be different because I can't hate you.  
  
My anger is the vent of my misery. I think my coldness could rival that of Kai's. I rarely smile, never laugh. My team avoids me, as if they are scared I will break if they look at me. What do they know? They never lost anything that meant as much as Rei meant to me.  
  
And I wonder..how can you lose something you've never had?  
  
Rei we were meant for eachother. I can feel it in my heart, and I know one day you will come back to me. Maybe that is the thought that keeps me getting up every morning when I want to go back to sleep. A long, dreamless sleep, to rid myself of the burden of emotion.  
  
I don't shed tears anymore for you, Rei. My tears won't bring you back to my awaiting open arms. If anything they make it harder to think about you.  
  
I lie awake and hope that late one night I will hear the door open and the sound of your feet thudding your way upstairs to your old room. There you would retire your headband and clothes. Your long raven hair flowing..the same hair I wish I could run my fingers through. I would tiptoe into your room and fling my arms around your neck and inhale your sweet scent. I would kiss your cheek and trace the strong muscles in your chest. Things would change, but they still would feel the same.  
  
But every night I lie awake waiting..the door never opens. There is no noise to reassure me that you have come back. You are not in your room sitting on your bed. All thats there is the dust and memories.  
  
I climb into my bed, the cold mattress awaking me from my oblivion. I pull the covers up to my neck and shut my eyes tightly to keep the thoughts away. I sigh heavily, trying to keep my breathing regular. Tonight I will not dream of you..but who decides what they dream? And as always, dream I do...  
So how do you all like that so far? I'm not sure how well this fic will be liked because, well firstly its basically all Mariah. AND ANOTHER GIRL! but oh well,.who knows what will happen. Even if nobody reads or review I will still continue to write and post this! There will be Kai/Rei in later chapters as well as Mariah and her own pairing. -sigh- this is very sad so far, is it not? Well if you ARE reading this, please do review! I would love some feedback to know if this fic is liked or not. Tootles till then-  
  
And I will be updating my other fic very soon!  
  
~Kuro Sora~ 


	2. Pityless Eyes

Hmm..I'm thinking this could also be rated for angst perhaps? Hehe. Anywho, thanks to those who have reviewed for my fic so far! Much happiness! I won't be here for the next 3 days so this is my last update till Monday or Tuesday. But I will work on my story even though I can't update it!  
  
Disclaimer..I don't own anything. Nothing!  
  
"speaking"  
  
My eyes flutter open to see sunlight pouring in through the slightly cracked window. I hate the sunlight, it reminds me of your eyes. I throw the covers over my head to sheild my face from the sunshine.  
  
My dream was the one I always have. The one where you come back and say you are sorry and say how you regreted leaving our team. I would be mad at you Rei, but then I see those eyes and melt. You wrap me in your arms and kiss me. It is genlte and soft, and right when I try to tell you I love you...I wake up.  
  
That's how it always ends. There is never any happy endings, I have found that out the hard way. I thought we would grow up together and fall in love like in the movies. But when you left our team..I knew there was no happy ending for my movie. I died inside, and I need you to ressurect me. Only your love will do..only your love.  
  
Lee pounds on the door, distracting me from my sorrow and thoughts. "Mariah it's time to get up!" He shouts. This is the same routine every morning. He yells outside my door and I ignore him. I turn my face to the wall and hope that he dissapears. Yet he never does. He pounds on the door and then just throws the door open and looks at my form in a heap on the bed.  
  
Ever since you left,Rei..Lee had began to change. He became dominant and vicious. I think he is trying to become a better captain than you were. He will never succeed though, he is rough and violent. I need someone gentle and kind, and here I find no comfort.  
  
Lee looks down at me, his eyes don't hold pity or sympathy. I see a fire in them, and rage. His eyes are not like yours, they are dark and angry. How I long to look in your eyes, but I can only see them in my memories.  
  
Lee throws the covers off my bed and I look up at him in anger. What right does he have to march in here and tell me what to do? I glare at him and tell him to get out, just like every morning,but he snorts and pulls me up by the arm.  
  
Today this morning is no different. He pulls me up harshly and narrows his eyes. "Get changed and be downstairs in five minutes" he whispers into my ear. I would be scared of him if I haven't known him for so long.  
  
And then..then..he does the very thing I want to kill him for. He pushes me up against the wall of my room and presses those cold lips of his to my mouth. His kiss is as icy as his eyes. He uses his tongue to pry my mouth open, and when he does, he thrusts his tongue inside. He snakes his arm around my hips and I struggle to break free. He is stronger than me, and pushing him away is impossible.  
  
He traps me and presses his body against mine. I am stuck between the wall and his muscular frame. I whimper and try to push him away again, but this time he pushes into me tighter. My lungs are on fire and I want to cry. My mind is screaming at me to push him away.  
  
Just when I don't think I can take anymore, he pulls away and lets me drop to the floor. He glances at the clock and smirks. "You have all but 3 mintues to get yourself downstairs." Then he winks at me and leaves me and walks out the door.  
  
I pound on the floor angrily. I hate him, I hate him! I want to scream until I die. I hate how my mind says one thing...and my body reacts another way. I hate how my body tingles when he kisses me. I hate how my heart beats faster and faster. I hate him, but I think..I hate myself more.  
  
Rei you will never understand what it's like to be trapped and can't find a way out. Although I guess you must of had to if you left us.  
  
I hurry to dress myself, knowing that if I am late, Lee will punish me. His punishments are always the same. He comes into my room at night and gives me those kisses. Those kisses that make my want to throw up. I want to throw up, but my body doesn't. I think my body betrayed me because it enjoys those kisses. I pretend it is you, Rei, that kisses me. I try to fool my mind that way..but I'm not stupid.  
  
I thump down the stairs and see my team in the kitchen. Lee glances up from his food and gives me a smile. A smile I can only see, a smile only I can shudder at. He knows he has control over me and he is right. I am to weak to care. There is nothing left for me to do but wait for you. You have to save me from this place. It is empty and holds nothing for me.  
  
Kevin and Gary don't see anything. They don't know anything, they can't see my tears. They are oblivious to how I feel. And you know what? I hate them too. I hate them from not seeing what Lee does to me. I hate them from not stopping you from leaving. And I hate myself from hating them.  
  
Lee clears his throat and looks at me. He looks at me with those lust filled eyes. It sends a shiver down my spine and I look away. This is the reaction he wants. Why do I give in to this game he plays?  
  
"Practice" he says. That's all he has to say. Everyone has learned to obey him and not argue. We all walk outside and wait for him to join us. I can't remember the last time we laughed and had fun. Ever since you left, Lee took his anger out on us. We are no longer a team..but a prisoner to his anger.  
  
He moves slowly in his cat like manner. He does this to bother me, I know it. He takes his time and then approaces slowly and glares at us. "What are you waiting for?" he asks.  
  
Every time it is always Kevin and Gary who go first. Lee stands slightly behind me and runs just one finger up and down my arm. He stands at the right angle so Kevin and Gary don't see. He drvies me insane doing that, but I can't do anything about it. He knows that and just laughes. I don't understand how he could just stand there and laugh.  
  
When practice is over, I race up into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and tear away my clothes. I said I don't shed any more tears for you, Rei. And I don't..I shed tears for myself. I shed tears of hatred for Lee. I know Lee at least won't come into the bathroom. I am safe in here and I wish I didn't ever have to leave.  
  
My vision is blurred and my head is pounding but this is the only peace I know. I don't have to look at Lee until dinner. But time does not stand still, and before I know it. I am met with those eyes again. Those eyes I want to rip out and never look at again. Why couldn't he have your eyes Rei? Why couldn't he be you..?  
  
Well I hope you all liked that chapter! There might be a few spelling errors and I apologize for them. I must type quickly for I have to get off the compy. Please tell me how you like it so far, and I will try updating as soon as possible. Tootles till Tuesday-  
  
~Kuro Sora~ 


	3. Goodbye

Hey hey! I'm finally back and ready to do some updating! Long 3 days and I;m so glad to be back. Hope you all are ready for a nice angsty update..hehe! Here we go:  
  
Disclaimer: Pshh everyone knows I own nothing of anything! (did that make sense? hehe)  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Another day gone, wasted. How much of this can I take? I live a life of somebody else..this can't be mine. I didn't bargain for these dreary days. I ask myself..what did I do to deserve this? Is it because I want what I can't have? I want you Rei..but if you wanted me, you would of stayed, right?  
  
Another night I will lie awake and wonder. Wonder where you are, what you are doing. Do you miss me like I miss you? Are you ever going to return?  
  
I think I made up my mind. Rei, if your not coming back, then I am going to find you. No more of these miserable nights. No more days where we practice but never get better. No more torturing kisses from Lee. I want out of this all Rei. You have no idea...  
  
Dinner was no different. Lee stealing glances at me from those treturous eyes. Gary eats as if it is his last meal..which I don't blame him for. Who knows when our last day will be? Poor Kevin, I think he is more afraid of Lee than I. When I am done eating, which is barely anything, I excuse myself from dinner. Lee looks at me with that awful smirk and raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh Mariah? Is everthing allright? Where are you going? You barely touched your food!" And I swear I can hear him snickering. I swear he is laughing and taunting me. I can hear his thoughts scream "Rei is gone you fool! He will never love you!"  
  
He can't be right. He can't be! I know you must love me Rei. If you didn't, why would you write me letters? You even sent me one today. I am holding it now, reading it again and again.  
  
Mariah,  
  
Everything is doing fine. Practice seems to be going well, and our team is getting along for the most part. Kai is himself as always, Cheif is inseperatable from Dizzi and Max is cheery. Tyson is getting much much better and I have faith in him. I hope everything is going well with you. Maybe our paths will cross soon, who knows? See you around.  
  
Rei  
  
I know there must be a coded messege of love in there somewhere. Isn't there?  
  
So many times a day do I want to write you and tell you the truth..no everything is not okay. But when I read your letters I feel giddy and alive. Rei you are the one living for me. And yet..you can't know it.  
  
I miss you and I can't bear another day without you.  
  
I place the letter on my bed and stare at the window. Yes Rei..our paths will soon cross. I will make them cross.  
  
I hear pounding on the door. Why does he need to do that? He is a monster. A monster that will haunt my dreams until I can get away from here.  
  
"Mariah open up!"  
  
I sigh and put my hands to my face. The door is always open and he knows that. Does he want the pleasure of me letting him in willingly? Well he'll never get that from me. Never!  
  
"Mariah if you don't open up....."  
  
He threatens me, but can't do real harm. Not phisically, but emotionally..does he know what he has done? All that damage?  
  
He yanks open the door and stares down at me. "I thought I told you to open the door" He says coldly.  
  
I look up at him and stand up. "The door is always open. Come and go as you please..that's what you do anyways."  
  
He looks at me like I am insane. He probably wonders why I talk to him like that. But like I said, I am not afraid of him. No matter how badly he wants me to be.  
  
"Well then...you deserve what you get!"  
  
I close my eyes expecting what will come. He shoves me against the wall and holds my face in place. He presses his lips hungrily to mine and runs his fingers through my hair. His tongue finds its way into my mouth and I squirm with panic.  
  
His rough hands slide down to my hips where they find their place. You hold me here and explore my mouth with such desperation.  
  
A kiss from me is all you will ever get. You will never get anything more from me Lee.  
  
I tense up as he pushes against me one last time. He licks his lips and runs his thumb down my cheek.  
  
I stand there panting, probably looking as pathetic as I feel. Lee leaves my room in a swift movement.  
  
That's it! I am not staying here. I cannot take that anymore. Lee will kill me this way. He will just kill me.  
  
Many times have I thought of killing myself first. I have almost gone through with it but I can't. It's not right, I have been taught that. What would it prove? It would deffinately bring you back Rei. But only for my funeral. I wouldn't be able to take it back.  
  
Sometimes I wonder..would you miss me if I was dead? I would love to find out..but if you did miss me..how would I come back? I couldn't, so it's not worth it. At least it would teach Lee that playing games is wrong.  
  
I don't want to swim in my sorrow anymore.  
  
I open my closet and pull clothes out by the handful. I take my old tattered suitcase and fling it onto the bed.  
  
I stop..to admire a poster of you that hangs in the back of my closet. Now you migh think I was obsessed..but I bought it so I can always see you. Not just from my dreams.  
  
Rei, I am going to find you. Even if it takes monthes. I love you and love among else is what keeps me alive.  
  
I throw things carelessly into the suitcase and shut it with much trouble. I scribble the words 'gone' on a piece of paper and leave it on my bed. I wonder what Lee would do? How will he treat the others?  
  
Gary, Kevin..I'm sorry. I wouldn't leave you here if I didn't have to. But you'll understand one day when love hits you. It's like a fire inside you that keeps burning no matter how many times you try and put it out. I'm sorry...  
  
Tonight I am going to leave. I am going to get on a plane and leave. I've been saving up money for a ticket because this was a premeditated plan. I knew I couldn't live without you for long.  
  
I tiptoe down the stairs, hoping the old wooden house will not creak. I catch a last glimpse of Lee asleep on the couch with the television gleaming. I open the door slowly and throw myself outside. I shut the door quickly before anyone knows it was ever open.  
  
Goodbye White Tigers...one day I shall be back. Good bye China..one day I shall be back. Goodbye tears..no more will I cry. Goodbye...  
Yay! Mariah got the smarts to leave! (Honeslty I didn't think she was smart enough to leave but hey!) Yes, those who don;t know it..I dislike Mariah. She wouldnt be so bad if she didnt like Rei..or have pink hair. But I dislike her, that I do! Torture is fun hehe...hehe..hehe..! Well I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review *puppy dog eyes* Tootles till then-  
  
~Kuro Sora~ 


	4. Hello

Hey, chapter 4 is comin' your way! Thank you all for reviewing, they are so nice ^_^ And I want to explain something I said at the end of my former chapter. When I said I disliked Mariah cause she had pink hair..i dont mind the color pink that much. I meant that because pink is a stereotypical girl color and of course the one girl that has remotely any role at all in the show (besides emily) has pink hair. I just find it annoying..sorry to offend anyone who likes the color pink. Well now that its all sorted out. more fic!  
  
Disclaimer...you get the point....  
  
"Speaking"  
  
I sit on the bus seat huddled up next to the window. I watch the world whiz by me in a sweep of colors. The rain pelts the glass in a steady rythem. There is a murmur of voices and a soft snoring sound coming from all around me. I pull the hood of my rain coat up over my head and fidget with the handle on my suitcase.  
  
I can't believe I finally left! This is it..this is the test to show how independent and capable I am. I can surpass anything with the thought of you, Rei. I can live out on my own. I can find you, and live happily.  
  
The bus stops as more passengers board. I look around outside and find it is no longer familiar. A nearby sign tells me the airport is 30 miles away. I breathe a sigh of relief as the bus lurches forward again.  
  
Rei I'm coming to find you. I will show up on the night of your birthday and surprise you. Remember when we were kids? The fun parties we had in the village? You loved to beyblade at your parties..it was your time to truly shine.  
  
But you always shown around me. You were my light, my salvation. My best friend, my love. Who can ask for more? I've found what people spend a life time searching for. True Love..there is only one and I am not going to let it escape.  
  
The bus pulls to the side of the airport and passengers stand up to get off. I clutch my suitcase and follow the file of people off the bus.  
  
I admit that I am scared. I am not used to being on my own. I don't know where I am going. All that I know is that you are somewhere in America. How am I going to find you? I don't even know yet...  
  
I walk through the crowded airport. People of all different nationalities, races, are everywhere. Foreign languages enter my ears and I stop to listen. I can't understand what they are saying but some sound sad, others happy..some even relieved.  
  
I have learned that emotion is something universal that we all share and understand. I don't need to understand what they say. As long as I am open to how they feel. This idea is a comfort, and I feel that some of my fear is melting away.  
  
I walk up to the counter and stand in line. Alot of people must be wanting a ticket today..I wonder where they are all going.  
  
I watch people greet friends, families, loved ones and strangers. They embrace, tears of happiness stream down their faces. Rei, that will be us soon. We can rekindle our friendship, and start anew.  
  
My turn comes and I reach into my pocket to pull my hard earned money. "One ticket to America please" I request. The lady smiles and punches a few keys on her computer.  
  
"What airline would you like...we have Cathay airlines, Air China, Asiana Airlines-"  
  
"I'll take the cheapest.." I say. I really don't care, I mean it gets me to the same place.  
  
She smiles kindly and I look away. I think that was a smile full of pity. She must pity me..but I don't want it.  
  
"Well, the cheapest will get you to California. It's leaving in a half an hour at Boarding gate C. Your seat number is printed on the stub of this ticket. Enjoy your flight"  
  
She flashes me another smile and I give her a fake smile in return. Truth to be told, I just want to get out of here. I don't like planes but Rei, I am doing this for you.  
  
I drag my suitcase behind me and I wander the airport in search for something to do. I come across a small giftshop and push my way past the people inside.  
  
I walk over to the magazine section, and just my luck..they have a magazine with your team on the cover. Your really becoming famous and sometimes I don't like the idea. I don't want to put up with millions of people liking you the way I do. That would mean my chance is slimmer.  
  
A girl about my age walks over and stands next to me. She squels and picks up the magazine with you on the cover. "Look sis! It's that hot blader! Oh my god, isn't he to die for! Look at that hair and eyes!" She says turning to the girl next to her.  
  
I growl with jealousy. I admit it, I am jealous. I don't want to share you.  
  
I grab the magazine and push myself up to the cashregister.  
  
The boy behind the counter rings it up and I hand him the money. I grab it out of his hands and scurry out of that shop quickly.  
  
I wander to gate C and put my suitcase through the smaller detecter. I walk through the other detecter and grab my suitcase quickly, trying to get away from the crowds.  
  
I look at the electronical clock and realize I have 20 minutes left. I sit down in those uncomfortable chairs and pull out the magazine. I turn to the first page, and there you are standing next to your team, posing.  
  
How beautiful you look. That hair pulled back and wrapped and thrown carelessly over your shoulder. That smile, those fangs. Those lips..the ones I wish I could feel against mine. Your lean muscualr body, those arms..the ones I wish you would hold me with. And lastly, those eyes. You have the most beautiful eyes in the world Rei. I could spend hours looking into those golden depths.  
  
I get so caught up in looking at your picture that I almost don't hear the loud speaker announce that my plane is ready to be boarded.  
  
I shove the rolled up magazine into my suitcase and rush up to the gate. This is really it. My nervousness and fear simmer down a bit, but I can't ignore the pit in my stomach.  
  
I walk down that hall that feels like an enternity to just get to the end.  
  
I walk onto the plane and the young captain smiles at me. His blue eyes flicker across my body and then return to my face. The look of aproval shows clearly on his face and his smile grows wider.  
  
I walk past with my head held up high and I pay no attention to him. Sometimes I hate people.  
  
In fact, I hate almost everyone but you Rei.  
  
But I know that is not true. I don't hate everyone..I hate how I can't have my way. I hate that nothing ever goes smoothly.  
  
I find the seat that matches the number on my ticket. I sit next to the window and tuck my suitcase underneath my seat.  
  
The plane takes forever to start up. This is utter chaos and sometimes it's pathetic to see how people can react in a certain situation. Passengers take their time finding their seats and putting away their luggage. Don't they understand we all have somewhere to be!?  
  
A little boy climbs into the seat next to me. He smiles with a goofy grin, innocence seeping from his eyes.  
  
He would be a lot more cuter if I had the patience. But I'm so nervous and anxious that all I can manage is a mere smile back and turn away. I realize how lucky this little boy is. He probably has never felt the pain of love. The dissapoinment, the effort, the commitment.  
  
Yet, love isn't all that bad. It gives me a reason to live, a reason to smile, a reason to laugh, a reason to be who I am.  
  
The plane takes off and I grip the arm rests. I grip it so hard that my knuckles turn white. I shut my eyes tightly and ignore the queasy feeling in my stomach.  
  
The plane reaches the highest point and flatens out evenly. I breathe a sigh and relax. I look out and see clouds tumbling over eachother and the bluest sky imaginable.  
  
I can't see any signs of land anymore, but I know China is beneath us. I wonder how long it will take to reach America. To reach you...  
  
A flight attendant comes by and asks me if I want a drink. I smile but shake my head. I just want to sleep and then wake up next to you. That's all I ever wanted.  
  
I lean back and close my eyes. Sleep grips me and throws me violently into a dream. I am sitting next to you and you have taken my hand. Dark surrounds us but seeing you lights up my life. You kiss my cheek and tell me you have loved me. You always had, and always will. I feel myself burst with ectasy and hug your chest, your shirt soaking my tears.  
  
The captain brutaly awakes me from my dream. "Fasten your seatbelts. We are going to be landing. It has been a pleasure to help you reach your detination. I hope you enjoyed your flight and will be traveling again with us soon."  
  
The seatbelt sign above me flashes on and I lean back into my seat. The pit in my stomach forms again as I feel the plane begin to come down.  
  
The boy next to me laughs in amusmant as the plane continues to soar downwards.  
  
I close my eyes and think about how you will react when I show up at your doorstep. How you will smile and tell me how long it has been.  
  
I feel the runway beneath me as the plane skids to a stop. I feel my breath return and I sink into my seat.  
  
I look out the window and am overwhelmed by what I see. I see a city far off in the distance, lights twinkling against the star studded sky. Maybe you are in that city..  
  
Hello America.. Hello Rei.... Hello happiness..  
  
There we go! A new chapter, and I will be posting chapter 28 for Passion soon! Please tell me how you are liking this so far! I will probably update this again tomorrow, and I can't wait tell this gets into the best parts! hehe. Well now, tootles till tomorrow and please review!-  
  
~Kuro Sora~ 


	5. Author's note poll!

Hey everyone!!! I know I have written in awhile, and that's only because I was trying to decide on something. I realized I want all your oppinions! You all are going to need to vote on something for me. And you want to know what it is eh? Well...  
  
I want you all to vote on the pairing of this fic.   
  
Should it remain Mariah/Oc? (girl) or.....  
  
.....Mariah/Emily!   
  
I think both are good pairs, but can't decide. And no matter which pair you all choose, the storyline and everything will not change, and will stay the same.   
  
So send in those votes, and the majority of course wins. And I vote per reader please.   
  
Rei will still be with Kai, and maybe some Max/Tyson.   
  
And as soon as I get enough votes I'll continue updating. And I'm still going to update Passion (my other fic) as soon as I can.  
  
And just so you all know, I tried to post this earlier, (last weekend to be exact) and it wasn't working...so don't think I abondend this fic, because I haven't and don't plan on it!   
  
Well send in those votes, and I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
Tootles till then-  
  
~Kuro Sora~ 


	6. I believe in you

Hey everyone! I'm glad to see most readers went in and took the poll!  
^_^ And the majority voted for Mariah/Emily, so that's what it will  
be. I'm sorry to those who wanted Mariah/Oc. Well I hope you all like  
the newest chapter!  
  
I pull my suitcase from out under the airplane seat. The little boy  
next to me is jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Come here, Jimmy". A women approaches and scoops up the little boy in  
her arms.  
A man, which I assume is the father, comes up next to his wife. He  
kisses the little boy's forhead and then takes his wife's free hand in  
his own.  
  
I smile, thinking that could be our future. What would our children  
look like, Rei? I bet they would have your smile and sense of humor.  
Your beautiful appearance. Our family...  
  
I drag my suitcase across the worn out floor of the airport.  
  
Where do I go from here? I'm in America..but I have no idea where Rei  
is. I don't know if I can contact the BBA and ask. Would they give out  
the information? What if there are always fans trying to find out..and  
they won't believe me when I tell them I am Mariah.  
  
I try to mask my fear by looking around the airport pretending to be  
curious. Well, okay, I am curious. I haven't been in America before.  
There is so much to see, all these new things, all these sounds to  
swallow in.  
  
Rei I have to find you! All I know is that your somewhere in  
California.  
  
I growl in frusteration. I am going to need a cab, a place to stay. I  
reach into my pocket and pull out the small bundle of money.  
  
A few twenties...like that will get me anywhere. I sigh, knowing that  
this is going to be difficult.  
  
And yet..I'm ready for it. I don't need to depend on Lei, or my team.  
I don't need to depend on the BBA. I will pay for myself, work for  
myself.  
  
I go outside and wave down a taxi. One swerves to the curb and I open  
the door and sit down.  
  
"Where to, Miss?" The cab driver asks.  
  
I bite my lip, and look out the window. Where am I going?  
  
"Where is the nearest hotel?" I ask meekly. I feel lost, like the  
whole world outside of me is spinning. I rest my head in my hands as  
the cab lurches forward.  
  
I look out the window, staring in awe at the towering sky scrapers.  
This world I'm looking into, is a collage, a work of art. It's so  
different from China. I love it here already.  
  
The taxi stops and let's me out onto a sidewalk. I place the money in  
his hands and pull my suitcase out of the car.  
  
I turn around and my face immediately drops. I am met with a tattered  
motel, with the lights on the sign blinking on and off. The parking  
lot is almost empty and I can hear a dog's bark from one of the  
nearby rooms.  
  
I want to cry. My insides feel like bursting, and I kneel down to the  
dirty cement and place a hand to my eyes. How can I pretend to be  
strong, when I am weak?  
  
Rei you'll make this all better. Everything will be okay again.  
  
I walk into the main lobby and ask for a room.  
[I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me]  
  
I wander into my room, 227, and open the door. The stench of  
cigarretes float across the room towards me and I rush over to the  
window and jerk it up. The window creaks slowly open and a siren is  
heard in the distance.  
  
[have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then]  
  
I take a deep breath of the fresh air before returning to the other  
side of the room and pull my suitcase beside my bed.  
[I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me]  
  
I lay down on the bed and tuck my face into the pillow. The tears are  
soaked up by the cloth. I let them stream down my face, creating a  
river of emotions.  
  
[I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over]  
The I remember...I will not cry for you. I will not cry.. I have  
worked to hard to get here, and this is what I wanted.  
Everything will be okay tomorrow...  
  
Hey guys, a nice new chapter. I know it wasn't my best but I have a  
wicked writer's block. And there was a song in this chapter, and it  
wasn't mine so I thought I'd clarify that. Well guys, hopefully my  
writers block will pass and I can do some better writing. Please do  
review!  
Tootles til then-  
~Kuro Sora~ 


	7. You

Hey ya'll. My writer's block is slowly beginning to pass. ^_^ I'm  
relieved! Thank you all for the lovely reviews so far. And those who  
wanted to know the song that was in chapter 6, that as called "Taking  
over me" from Evanescence. It's a great song. Well, to the fic:  
  
I awake the next morning, and the ceiling is spinning. I can't  
remember where I am. I hear the bustle of...cars, people. Why is it so  
loud?  
  
And then everything comes into focus and I spiral down back to  
reality. America...California...San Fransico...  
  
I push myself up with my elbows, taking in the site before me. I'm  
still in this broken down motel, with the paint chipped walls and  
stained carpet. Is this is a reflection of what I'm worth? My future?  
I sigh, brushing the stray strands of hair from my eyes.  
  
I quickly change into my clothing that was carefully folded neatly  
into my suitcase. I'm going to need a job. There is no way that I'm  
going to stay here while I search for my beloved. My Rei.  
  
I tie my hair up and nod my head in approval. I look presentable  
enough, and now for the hard part.  
  
...Finding my way around this huge city...  
  
I stuff the remains of my money into my pocket and head outdoors. The  
parking lot is empty, littered. It looks even more pitiful in the  
sunlight. But then I look past all this, and gasp in amazement.  
  
The city is beautiful. Sunshine tumbling over the tall towers who  
stand triumphtly. I feel the soft ocean breeze grazing my skin.  
  
I walk down the sidewalk, exploring my surroundings. My eyes are wide,  
like a child's on christmas morning. I feel like the world is moving  
all around me as I stand still and watch. It's like a silent  
movie..until you notice the sounds.  
  
The sounds are so new. I am used to the quiet country side. But this  
is beautiful none the less.  
  
I see a small coffee shop and my stomach rumbles in hunger. I realize  
that I was so caught up in the moment of everything, that I had not  
eaten since yesterday afternoon.  
  
I shuffle my way across the street and into the shop. The scent of  
coffee grounds and vanilla work their way across the room and circle  
me, enticingly.  
  
I wait in line and tap my foot impatiently.  
  
Then, the person in front of me turns around to walk out the shop  
door. She bumps into me and mumbles an apology.  
  
Then all realization hits me, like cold icy water on a summer day.  
  
Emily?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ohhh cliffhanger! Aha! well sorta...lets just hope it somewhat fills  
you all with aniticipation! Well, It's late, and I will update my  
other fic within the next day or so. See you all around, and please  
review. Tootles till then-  
  
~Kuro Sora~ 


	8. Emily

Oh my goodness I am so sorry to you all! I haven't written in such a  
long time, I know, please forgive me! I have been sooo busy, with all  
my finals and all. But do not worry, school is getting out for me next  
Tuesday, and I can write again! And I'm glad to say I will be updating  
my other fic Passion later after I type this chapter. Please forgive  
me though! And since you all had to wait long enough..here you all  
are!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing! Zilch!  
  
Emily!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
I feel an excited flutter in my stomach as I realize maybe she will  
know where Rei is staying. I run up to her as she is about to walk out  
the coffee shop door and grasp her shoulder, spinning her to face me.  
  
"...Mariah..?" She asks slowly, shocked as much as I am.  
  
"Emily! It is you!" I breathe, relieved and hug her tightly. I step  
back, and smile down at her and laugh to myself as I see her in her  
lab coat and her glasses sliding gently down the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Mariah! What are you doing here?" She asks, confusement radiating  
from her eyes. She looks around the coffee shop, still swimming in her  
confusement and then looks back up at me.  
  
"Where's the rest of your team?" She asks, glancing around her again.  
  
I hesitate, wondering what I should tell her. Should I tell her the  
truth? That I came here, followed, stalked the very thing that has  
occupied my dreams for monthes, making me feel filled and empty at the  
same time.  
  
"..I..I came here by myself.." I admit, watching this sink into her.  
  
"Oh, you did? Why?"  
  
I wonder how I am going to get out of this hole I dug for myself. What  
will she say when I tell her I have followed Rei here because I am  
utterly and hopelessly in love with him. I don't think she'd have much  
respect for me after that? Does it make me weak that I can't survive  
without him?  
  
"I uh, uh just came on a little vacation by myself. You know, being  
the only girl on the team, I just needed some extra space. I decided  
to come watch the tournament.."  
  
I wait for her to answer, hoping that my excuse is reasonable and not  
completely transparent.  
  
Emily lets out a small laugh. "I know exactly what you mean..I  
understand, I am the only girl on my team as well as you know."  
  
A sigh of relief escapes my lips, my shoulders slump a bit. I feel  
more relaxed, knowing that I have someone to talk to. I guess I won't  
be on my own then, but that's okay.  
  
"Hey, why don't we hang out tomorrow or something. I have the day off  
since I'm not exactly the one beyblading in the tournament..all the  
boys are practicing tomorrow so I can go off on my own. Would you like  
to go have lunch?"  
  
I look at Emily, smiling..I have a new best friend.  
  
"Of course, I'd love to go" I answer. I pull out a small piece of  
paper and a pen I keep in my pocket and scribble down my number.  
  
"Here, call me tomorrow when your ready" I say, slipping the paper  
inside her palm and giving her a hug.  
  
"Bye Mariah" She says as she exits the door into the brisk air.  
  
I leave, without my coffee and walk down the sidewalk with my hands  
fidgeting nervously. Will she let me know where Rei is? If she even  
knows, that is..  
  
I scramble back to the motel as quickly as possible, feeling the rain  
slowly make it's way down to the ground. The sky is crying, but I am  
not. I feel elated, joyous, happy, nothing could ruin this mood I'm  
in.  
  
I look up at the sky, with the sun peeking out of the dark blanketed  
sky and throw my hands up in the air. I spin around a few times,  
laughing, watching birds fly gracefully above me.  
  
I walk into my room, and I'm happy enough to imagine that this is a  
beautful suite in a enormous hotel. I throw myself on the bed and then  
look at the clock.  
  
1:30!? How will I ever wait till tomorrow...I need to know where he is  
now! I close my eyes, but the smile does not dissapear from my lips.  
  
Tomorrow will come soon enough...  
  
Hey guys! Oh another chapter! Yay, wow this fic is really making me  
want to add a new chapter! I will update soon though..don't you all  
give up on me. Well..I'm thinking I must be off to go update Passion.  
I'll be seeing you guys in the reviews! Please don't forget to leave  
one. Tootles till then-  
  
~Kuro Sora~ 


	9. Rendevous with Emily

I tried to update this chapter a few days ago but fanfic.net wasn't  
working, so I updated this as soon as I could ^_^.  
  
Hello everyone! I know I haven't written in such a long time, please  
forgive me. I was on vacation for a long time..in Vermont where we  
have no compy. But now I am updating, and will be updating my other  
fic shorty here after. Please enjoy!  
  
My eyes flutter open lazily. I stretch, and breathe in the scent of  
the morning. A smile twitches at the corner of my mouth as I remember  
today I am going to see Emily. Yesterday's events pour into my clouded  
mind. Maybe, just maybe, she can help me.  
  
I stand up and wander to the mirror, and pick up my wooden brush.  
Again, I have tucked my cherished picture of Rei into the corner of  
the mirror. I gaze lovingly at his bronze skin and amber eyes. His  
silky hair contrasting the light backround. Oh Rei, knowing I am so  
close to you has made me happier than I could of even imagined. This  
is proof of my undying love.  
  
I tear my eyes from his face as I concentrate on getting ready again.  
I pull my velvety pink locks from around my face and tie it back. I  
throw on a white shirt and grab a matching pink skirt. I smile at my  
reflection, feeling refreshed and comfortabe, despite the living  
quarters I have been reduced to.  
  
A shrill ring rips me from my thoughts. I flounce towards the phone  
and pick it up gently.  
  
"Hello?" I guess my caller is my new found friend.  
  
"Hello.." Emily's voice echoes back.  
  
"Are you ready?" I can hear the voices of her team mates in the  
backround and I chuckle to myself. I bet the poor girl can't wait to  
leave.  
  
"Yes I am, where did you have in mind to go?"  
  
"Well, I know this lovely little place down by the shore. Do you like  
Mexican food?" I hear her hesitate and I clear my throat.  
  
"Of course, anything is fine. Just give me the name and I'll meet you  
there as soon as I can."  
  
Emily gives me the name of the restaurant and briefly describes where  
the small little Mexican cafe is. I bid her goodbye and hang up.  
  
I grab a twenty, secretly hoping she might intend on paying for me. I  
am slowly running out of cash, and am not keen on the idea of getting  
a job when I know so little about the strange place I am in.  
  
I lock the motel door behind me securely. I know my things should be  
safe. It's not like I brought much that could be stolen anyway. Just  
my heart...  
  
I wave down a yellow taxi, surprising myself at how used to doing  
these type of things I am getting. The taxi cab driver turns in his  
seat to look back at me and gives me a geniune smile, his onyx eyes  
gleaming.  
  
"Where to Miss?" His voice is thick with a Spanish accent. I mirror  
his smile and buckle my seat belt.  
  
"Cafe Fiesta please.." I hope he knows where that is, it's within  
several miles, still in the city.  
  
"Your wish is my command" He says smoothly. I smile again at the back  
of his head. I catch myself thinking that he is quite a ladies' man.  
But I only have eyes for a certain dark haired boy..  
  
The cab comes to a hault on the side of the street. I hand him some  
money, plus a small tip and thank him sincerly. He thanks me and  
wishes me a good day.  
  
I walk inside the door and find Emily tucked in a corner, reading the  
menu lazily. She glances up and pushes her chair back. She stands up  
quickly and walks towards me. I am surpised to see her in something  
other than her labcoat. An orange teeshirt frames her petite body and  
frayed jean shorts cling to her hips. Her glasses are replaced by  
contacts, making her silver eyes seem illuminous. Her short hair is  
pulled into two short braids. She actually looks very pretty, and I  
begin to wonder why she hides in her labcoat and glasses.  
  
She reaches me and hugs me tightly. She bombards me with questions as  
she leads me to the table.  
  
"How are you? What have you been up to? Have you been enjoying your  
vacation? What sites have you seen?''  
  
I smile to myself and chuckle quietly. I take it she has not many  
people to really talk to.  
  
"Woah woah Emily! Slow down, I can only answer one question at a  
time!" I laugh and sit down on the custioned chair.  
  
"I am doing pretty well, and the only place I really have been since I  
got here was that cafe where I saw you yesterday."  
  
"Really?" She leans forward slightly and hands me a menu. "Your  
missing out then! There are so many beautiful places you should see.  
Hmm, maybe, if your up to it, at a later time I can show you around?"  
  
I open up my menu and look back up to her. "Sure Emily, that sounds  
like fun.."  
  
I study my menu intensly, but only my eyes are skimming over the  
foreign words. My mind in reality, is deeply thinking about Rei.  
Rei..oh, Rei, I wish you were here with me, eating lunch with me.  
  
"Do you know what you want?" Emily's voice startles me from my prior  
thoughts. I look desperately at the menu and then glance back up.  
  
"I'll just settle for a few tacos..it's the only think on the menu I  
can pronounce anyway." And it's true..  
  
Emily tips her head back and laughs. Her laugh is contagious and I  
smile. Then I realize, I've never heard her laugh before. She always  
seems so uptight around her team. Always working hard. A pang of guilt  
hits me as I realize this probably is the only break she is getting,  
and meanwhile I am greedily wishing to be with Rei.  
  
The waitress comes and goes, filling our order. She sets down a  
basket of chips and salsa and whisks away.  
  
Emily bites the corner of a corn chip and refocuses her attention on  
me. "So..are you deffinately going to watch the tournament?"  
  
I hesitate before answering, unsure if I even have enough money to  
last me until then. Another thought dawns on me. What if Lei comes  
looking for me? I'm sure he could easily figure out where I am.  
  
Despite my inner conflict I nod. "Yes, well that's what I am planning  
to do anyways."  
  
A smile lights her face. "Good, because I have really good tickets. I  
can offer you one if you like!"  
  
I hesitate again, wondering if I should accept. "Well..thank you, that  
would be nice..but how much are you willing to give it to me for?"  
  
She laughs again. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not charging a penny! It's  
from me to you as a friend."  
  
I feel my heart rise to my throat. I can't remember having such a good  
loyal friend. Plus, I haven't even been good friends with her that  
long!  
  
"Thank you.." The words almost come out as a whisper.  
  
Lunch comes and goes quickly, as we chatter over nothing in  
particular. The waitress brings the bill and Emily insits on paying.  
  
"Please Mariah, it's my pleasure to do so.."  
  
Feeling guilty again, I agree but only if she allows me to at least  
pay the tip.  
  
The waitress takes the money and Emily stretches. She tilts her head  
and looks at me questionginly.  
  
"Have you seen the Bladebreakers yet? Does Rei know your here?"  
  
I gasp involuntarily and bang my knee against the table. Luckily it  
wasn't hard enough for her to notice. I was trying so hard to stay  
away from this topic..against my will, because deep down I knew I was  
sorta using her for information. I may of not been transparent about  
it, but I knew to myself, that I was using her. I know what it's like  
to feel used...  
  
She watches me expectantly for an answer. I swallow and shake my head  
negatively.  
  
"No, they don't know I am here.." I hope my voice sounds normal and  
not shaky, because my stomach feels like it's twisted into knots.  
  
Emily smiles. "Well you should go surprise him! I bet he would love to  
see you. Hey, why don't you come to the hotel tomorrow and we can go  
visit him, and then I could take you to dinner."  
  
Emily looks so enthusiastic, that even if I wanted to say no, which I  
don't..I wouldn't be able to.  
  
"Sure Emily, that sounds great." I reply, fishing out money and put it  
on the table as the tip.  
  
We both get up and make our way out side. I look up into the sky,  
happy that today is sunny and warm. I look past the restaurant and  
gasp at the view. It is absolutely beautiful.  
  
The sun is beaming down on the sand and the waves that tumble over  
eachother. Seagulls soar, singing a song in their own tune.  
  
Emily pulls my arm towards the beach and we both head towards it. "You  
like the view?" she asks.  
  
"It's beautiful" I breathe. There are many words to describe it,  
breathtaking, extrodinary, gorgeous.  
  
The sand feels warm on my feet as I take my sandals off and walk  
slowly along the coast with Emily next to me.  
  
"Wow Mariah, I'm glad you caught me the other day. It's really nice to  
have a friend that is outside of your team, and a girl.." She ends the  
last few words with a giggle, and I can sympathize.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's hard being around only boys a lot.  
They don't understand everything!" Especially Lei my mind supplies.  
  
Mariah looks down at her watch and a frown tugs at her mouth. "Oh  
jeez, I'm so sorry Mariah I have to go. I'm afraid Judy wanted me  
back, and I need to go. Whenever you feel like dropping by tomorrow,  
just come to room 147 tomorrow at the Hampton. It's on Sea Lane."  
  
Emily gives me a quick hug before stealing down the beach and towards  
the road.  
  
I find myself a small secluded, shady spot to sit and think. My heart  
is elated, with the fact that tomorrow I am going to see Rei for the  
first time in a long while. The butterflies seem to appear in my  
stomach and a mixture of joy and nervousness fill me. All I know is  
that I won't be able to get much sleep tonight.  
  
And if I do, I know my dreams will be filled with my amber-eyed, raven-  
haired beauty.  
  
Whew, that was a nice, lengthy chapter. I hoped you all liked it, and  
please leave a review! Oh, and I have a question/info for all of you.  
A fellow authoress friend of mine was wondering that if she wrote a  
Mariah/Emily lemon (one-shot), if anyone would be interested in  
reading it. She wanted me to publicize it because this is one of the  
few Mariah/Emily fics she's found. She just wants to know, because she  
doesn't want to write a fic if nobody will read it. So please include  
your answer in your review if you can. ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Tootles till then-  
  
~Kuro Sora~ 


End file.
